Ensayo
by Andromeda-Chan
Summary: Un pensamiento breve de lo que es una celebración, esperada y temida… mientras el sabor a chocolate empalaga tu boca.


Ensayo.

**Resumen: **Un pensamiento breve de lo que es una celebración, esperada y temida… mientras el sabor a chocolate empalaga tu boca.

**Serie: **Saint Seiya.

**Pareja: **Hyoga.

**Clasificación: **Romance-Humor.

**Advertencia: **-

**Notas: **Sé que es tarde para colgar algo con respecto a la celebración del día de San Valentín… pero nunca pude escribir algo para una fecha específica y llegar a publicarla para la misma, sin embargo esta fue escrita algunos días después del 14 de Febrero.

**Fecha: **17/02/2013.

**Beta Reader: **

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo referente a Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada y a la Toei.

**Ensayo.**

_**El día de los enamorados.**_

_Si nunca te preguntaste el porqué el 14 de Febrero las mujeres se vuelven locas solo de pensar en lo que sus novios le traerán ese día, es que jamás has estado en la posición de ese pobre novio… el cual, la mayoría de las veces jamás se entera de la proximidad de esa fecha, hasta que un cartel enorme, lleno de corazones y osos de peluche, colgando de lo más alto de algún edificio, en plena vía pública le recuerda que está viviendo en ese fatídico día… y ni siquiera consiguió una rosa para darle a su enamorada._

_Ya sea por una invención puramente corporativa, o por celebrar la oposición del Sacerdote San Valentín contra la decisión de Claudio II de prohibir los casamientos de los soldados, el 'Día de los enamorados' ha tomado vigencia en muchos países, no solamente de occidente… en oriente, y bajo la premisa de "Para que las mujeres confiesen su amor" en 1958 una empresa de dulces, ínsita a que las chicas japonesas sean las que regalen chocolates con forma de corazones a los chicos en los que están interesadas._

_Muchas veces, el tomarse el trabajo de hacer dicho chocolate a mano, significa la importancia que tiene ese chico u hombre, para esa mujer. Si bien, no solo los 'Honmei choco' (Chocolate verdadero), son entregados ese día, estos son los que se entregan a por quienes se tienen sentimientos románticos… a aquellos que quieren conquistar._

_El 'Giri Choco' (Chocolate de obligación), no es más que el que se da a compañeros de trabajo, los cuales son más baratos y se compran por cantidad en cualquier tienda. Mientras que el 'Tomo Choco' (Chocolate de amistad) y el 'Fami Choco' (Chocolate para la familia)…_

El tecleo dejo de oírse cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió lentamente, los ojos celestes voltearon hacia el lugar, para solamente ver una bandeja suspendida a mitad del dintel… sonrió sabiendo que se había pasado otra vez la cena, y era raro de que nadie lo hubiera venido a buscar hasta derribar su puerta.

—No puedes vivir del aire, Hyoga-kun… —La voz dulce de su compañero y mejor amigo se dejo oír risueña, mientras acababa de traspasar la puerta, sin dejar de hacer equilibrio con todo lo que tenía en sus manos. —¿Acaso no puedes poner una alarma, para no pasarte la cena otra vez? No me molesta que estés ocupado, pero es lindo poder comer todos juntos, sin que nos estemos matando contra algún dios… para variar un poco las cosas.

Shun seguía hablando, mientras Hyoga se limitaba a sonreír, y a verlo acomodar todas las cosas que le había traído, en el lugar libre que podía encontrar en su abarrotado escritorio. No era la primera vez que Shun se molestaba en traerle la comida cuando él se olvidaba o se perdía en lo que estaba haciendo, en este caso, ese intento de ensayo…

—Lo siento, se me paso la hora… —Hyoga le sonrió alejando la silla frente a la computadora, y acercándose hacia el plato de sopa de miso, que seguramente había sido calentado especialmente para él. —No lo vuelvo a hacer, Shun-chan. —Prometió, sabiendo que en realidad le gustaba saltarse las cenas, mas si Andrómeda le traía la comida directamente a su cuarto, y se quedaba con él mientras acababa de cenar.

—Está bien, pero no sé si la próxima vez me dejaran siquiera traerte de comer… Tuve que esperar que Niisan y Seiya se fueran para poder subirte la comida.

Shun acerco una silla junto a la de Hyoga, simplemente viéndolo disfrutar del plato que le había traído. Le gustaba sentir que podía ayudar a su amigo, mientras este estaba más que atareado con su tesis final, aunque sus hermanos no entendieran la importancia de que Hyoga haya querido hacer algo más de su vida, que solo salir a repartir golpes a diestra y siniestra cada vez que un Dios amenazada la relativa tranquilidad de la tierra que ellos protegían.

Paso sus ojos sobre el texto que esperaba en la pantalla de la computadora, leyendo los párrafos que nada tenían que ver con la tesis en la que había estado trabajando Hyoga en los últimos días.

—¿Acaso cambiaste tu tesis, Hyoga-kun? —Shun pregunto confuso de lo que leía.

Hyoga simplemente se limito a sonreírle, mientras acababa de tragar el bocado de carne de res, que se había llevado a la boca antes de la pregunta de su compañero. Negó suavemente, divertido por la confusión que mostraban los ojos de Shun en esos momentos.

—No, me trabe con mi tesis, y decidí dejarla unos momentos… no soy bueno para escribir, al menos no como tú. —Comento con sinceridad, viendo los ojos verdes. —Este es un seudo ensayo… algo que venía pensando.

—Ya veo. —Murmuro Shun, leyendo más detenidamente lo escrito.

—Es que la histeria femenina en estas fechas siempre me asombra… y no es igual en otros países como lo es en Japón, ¿alguna vez lo pensaste?

Shun lo vio por escasos segundos, pensándolo fugazmente. No, en verdad jamás se había puesto a meditar en ese hecho. No así, al menos.

—Hablas como si fuera algo malo, recibiste muchos chocolates este año, igual que el anterior… y no solo son _giri choco_ los que te dieron. —Shun recordó haber visto a Hyoga pasar ese día con una bolsa con varios chocolates, de diferentes marcas y calidades.

—Tienes razón, muchos fueron _sewa choco_¹. —El rubio retruco, viendo la mayoría de esos chocolates aun sobre la mesa de noche a un lado de su cama, de los cuales no había tocado ni siquiera uno.

Shun no le prestó atención, estaba seguro de que Hyoga daría escusas que no tenía porque dárselas a él.

—Además, ya estamos a tres días de esa celebridad… es tarde para que escribas un ensayo. ¿No lo crees?

—Quizás, pero es que esta celebración siempre me deja un mal sabor de boca… —Se levanto de su asiento, rodeando a Shun con sus brazos para poder alcanzar la revista a un lado de la computadora, de donde había sacado algo de información. —El hecho de que sean solamente las mujeres las que tengan que dar algo es frustrante, solo puedes esperar que la persona que quieres… —Hyoga dejo de hablar, fijándose en los ojos verdes que no dejaban de verlo con curiosidad. —¿A ti te dieron chocolates, Shun? —Pregunto de golpe, llevado por una curiosidad difícil de contener.

Las mejillas de su joven amigo se encendieron en un rubor ligero, y supo que había en verdad si había recibido alguno, ya sea de obligación… pero no, no se hubiera puesto así, solo por un chocolate de obligación.

—Solo uno. —Acabo por contestar el Santo de Andrómeda, volviendo sus ojos hacia la pantalla, donde el cursor seguía titilando a la espera de seguir el texto.

—Eso es bueno… ¿ya has pensado en el regalo del 'white day'? Esa es la única oportunidad de los hombres de demostrar sus sentimientos. —Hyoga chasqueo su lengua, como si de golpe algo le hubiese desagradado terriblemente.

Shun lo observo, sintiendo que Hyoga estaba haciendo un gran problema de algo que era en verdad muy pequeño. Además, de que no era verdad de que solo las mujeres podían regalar chocolates el 14 de febrero.

—Tienes la posibilidad del Gyaku choco², Hyoga-chan… —Shun recordó con una sonrisa, pensando que al rubio se le había olvidado esa forma de estar más presente en la celebración. —Si quieres demostrarle a esa chica que te gusta, no tienes que esperar a que ella te vea, puedes darle uno de esos.

Hyoga revoleo sus ojos, hasta volver a su plato antes de que acabara frio, y fuera incomible. Esa posibilidad no era rentable para él tampoco, seguía teniendo un patrón que no le daba una libertad de acción como la que él quería tener. En otras partes del mundo eran los hombres los que entregaban regalos, no solo chocolates, rosas, presentes… hasta lujosas invitaciones a comer, a él le intrigaba ese tipo de celebración, pues nada se decía a quien debía invitar… solo hablaban de amor, y parejas.

Y él, siendo que estaba enamorado de un hombre, sentía que la festividad japonesa lo excluía descaradamente.

Acomodo la bajilla una vez acabo de comer, abriendo una lata de soda. Sabía bien que los hombres no regalaban nada en San Valentín, pero sintió la curiosidad de preguntarle a Shun si en algún momento, él regalaría un Gyaku choco.

—¿Lo has intentado alguna vez? Digo, regalar un Gyaku choco.

—No en verdad no. —Shun se ruborizo extremadamente, al menos antes de palidecer.

Para Hyoga, eso no paso desapercibido. Podía leer el rostro de su compañero y amigo con demasiada facilidad, pero jamás estaba seguro de una cosa, que era la que más le importaba a él…

—¿No te gusta ninguna chica, Shun-chan? —Pregunto, viendo como Shun le esquivaba la mirada nervioso. Una imagen se dibujo en su mente, una que tenía un delgado cuerpo curvilíneo, y un cabello tan rubio como el suyo…

—No… —Sonrió con algo de tristeza mientras negaba suavemente. —No hay ninguna chica que me guste, Hyoga-kun.

Hyoga asintió, eso no quería decir que no la hubiera en un futuro, quizás en unos meses; Shun era un hombre muy atractivo, educado y dulce, a cualquier mujer le gustaría salir con él. Quizás, hasta formar una familia… si podía ver a Shun como un cariñoso padre, y un amoroso esposo…

Y eso era algo que atormentaba al rubio.

Fue Shun el que esta vez estuvo atento a los cambios en el rostro de Hyoga, mientras por la cabeza de este pasaban imágenes de un posible futuro, que para él no era más que vivir una pesadilla sin la necesidad de estar dormido.

Andrómeda lo pensó muy bien, de cierto modo, Hyoga no era del todo japonés, entonces… ¿Por qué aferrarse a celebrar esa festividad como la dictaban las empresas japonesas?

—El día de San Valentín no es solo para ofrecer regalos Hyoga. Al menos, no debería serlo… en otras partes, como Latinoamérica, se festeja tanto el amor como la amistad.

Hyoga lo observo serio, en verdad no había recabado mucha información cuando decidió ponerse a escribir, solo quería sacar una idea que tenia dándole vueltas en la cabeza desde que había acabado ese, para él, tortuoso día.

Tal vez, si envés de un chocolate hubiera comprado una rosa… ¡No! Eso era demasiado cursi.

—Como sea, perdí una oportunidad… y no sé si esperar al año que viene es saludable.

—No, si ella no sabe que a ti te gusta, cualquiera puede llamar su atención.

—Gracias Shun, eres un gran consuelo.

Shun se encogió de hombros, no podía volver sus palabras atrás, y tan solo había contestado con sinceridad, aunque la idea de ser tan directo no le fuera cómoda a Hyoga. Se puso de pie, tomando la bandeja y todo con lo que había entrado al cuarto de Hyoga media hora antes y se dispuso a dejarlo seguir con su ensayo.

Pero antes de retirarse, se volvió hacia Hyoga con una gran sonrisa.

—Sé que el día de San Valentín tiene como una especie de magia, pero no lo necesitas como escusa Hyoga. Simplemente junta coraje y plántate frente a ella… no tardara en notarte, te lo aseguro.

Hyoga sonrió, algo desanimado sin embargo. Parecía que Shun solo estaba jugando con él, después de todo… se había 'plantado' muchas veces frente a sus ojos verdes, y su joven amigo no había reparado en él, no al menos como lo hubiera querido que lo notara.

Se desearon buenas noches antes de que Shun cerrara la puerta de su habitación.

Camino por el pasillo en silencio, antes de poder irse a dormir debía dejar toda la vajilla en la cocina. Recordó que ese era el tercer San Valentín en el cual compraba un Gyaku choco, si bien estos jamás dejaban su habitación.

Hasta ahora no había juntado el suficiente valor como para declararse, parecía que todo eso del chocolate y el día del amor, solo lo hacía más comercial. Pero entendía a Hyoga de cierto modo…

Por ello le había contestado de ese modo, porque aquella frase también le cuadraba a él. Que veía a Hyoga contrariado por el hecho de no poder acercarse a la chica de la cual está enamorado, y temiendo que en un momento cualquiera pueda llamar su atención… cuando no conseguía acercarse al Santo del Cisne, como otra cosa que no fuese su amigo.

Preparo café, como todas la noches, aun seguiría despierto al menos unas horas, aunque no tuviera ganas de sentarse a escribir, podía leer.

Y acabaría comiéndose su chocolate… como en los últimos años.

**Fin.**

**Notas Finales:** Hasta aquí este fic… no, no me quede sin ideas al tratar de terminarlo… así estaba planeado. Últimamente estoy haciendo que ellos no lleguen a estar juntos, no sé porque, no es que me divierta verlos sufrir por el otro… simplemente no quiero que acaben uno al lado del otro. Locuras mías.

1: Sewa choco (Chocolate de agradecimiento): Chocolates a las personas que nos han hecho un favor, profesores, compañeros…

2: Gyaku Choco (Chocolate al revés): Es el chocolate que regalan los hombres a las mujeres, por eso, las letras están al revés…

No sé qué es lo que está estudiando Hyoga, no me puse a pensarlo. Shun está intentando lanzarse al mundo de los escritores, pero piensa que aún le falta algo para poder ser bueno en lo que hace.


End file.
